Wronged
by Saji Uchimie
Summary: The vampire counsel has wronged many. The time has come for those that were wronged to seek their revenge. This is a Sasuke/OC story please enjoy comments welcome. Eventual lemons possible. Constructive advice is welcome.


Prologue

Darkness covered the landscape. In the distance a dense fog began to drift over the land. Creeping it covered the field, dusting all the plants with a layer of frost. Through the mist of the fog one could see the forms of several figures. Four of them, could be seen walking through that field. However, the devil himself knew, Oh how he knew, that there was way more than the four that walked the landscape.

In total there was sixteen of them almost all of them lurking in the shadows, while the other four crossed the field. The animals that walked across their path began to cower in fear and ran off in the opposite direction. Terrified of the beings they had stumbled across. A small village lay ahead of them. Drifting over the field while the others flitted through the trees. They began to close in on the small village.

The dogs within the village began to howl in alarm, then took off running from the village in fear for their lives. The villagers hearing the dogs, ran out. To see what had spooked the creatures so. Only to walk straight into the icy grips of their rang out through the village as the people realized just what was attacking their village, various cottages had fire set to them. The young ones began to wail and the older ones were praying to god begging on their knees.

A young women walked from the group of dangerous beings. She was pale like the snow and her eyes were a bright crimson red, she had a head of ebony and was a temptress at her finest, walking with a grace that only the dead could achieve. The town's folk began to quake in fear as the vampress glided towards them, stepping forward she spoke.

"Humans how wonderful it is to see such a beautiful village I must say that this place is absolutely astounding. The poor sewage and the poor health. I feel like there is too many here that are suffering from low food sources and illness. I feel like the old are too weak to carry on I must say that we end their suffering." The elderly began to shudder in fear. Snapping her fingers the group rounded up the elderly into a cottage that they locked, the elderly banging and screaming around in the cottage. " Now for the adults hmm let me think, I believe the mayor and his wife are very suitable tribute as well as the blacksmith and his wife." The children of the adults began to cry as their parents were locked into another cottage.

The temptress walked forward and grabbed the mayor's oldest son by the chin her nails caused blood to drip down his chin smiling she lapped at the blood that fell from his chin stopping in front of his lips she slapped him across the face her claws ripping through skin enough to scar. He fell to the ground holding his hands to his face in agony. "Destroy the captives"! The children began to cry as they heard their grandparents and parents scream in agony. After they had finished draining the captives they set the house ablaze. Turning around from looking at the fire. The Vampiress Saji looked with her crimson eyes at the mayors son blood dripping from her lips. " Goodbye young human we shall meet again". At that they disappeared in the shape of a mist that crept across the sky and vanished into thin air.

The castle loomed over the small village casting it's bloody shadow upon all that looked upon it. Walking up the landscape to the castle Saji looked at the group of full vampires they could still hear the screams that rang from young villagers that remained. Saji looked down at the village where the cottage that held the hostages was still up in flames. The villagers that remained were attempting to put the flames out before it spread to the nearby homes. However very few were succeeding in lowering the furiosity of the devils flames. Saji looked at the son of the mayor as he stared up at the mountain as if he could see Saji standing at the top of the castle entrance. Smiling she let out a screech that seemed to freeze the whole world for a moment in horror of the sound. The son looked up the blood dripping down his face raising his father's sword he made a slicing motion with it and then pointed it towards the mountain. In a way of a threat. Saji's eyes glowed bright red and she frowned in anger. "Seems we have given the boy a reason to live." Saji commented.

" It would appear so my Lady" A man looking no older than the age of eighteen stood next to her. The man was pale and well built he had a head of hair that was the color of a ravens wings his hair was in the shape of a chickens rear end. " Daisuke I assume you have feed well". Daisuke nodded his head. Grabbing her hand he laid a kiss upon her snow white skin. Smiling Saji walked into the castle and was lead by Daisuke up the stairs to the laboratory where a young pineapple headed man was working on some machinery. "Shin , how is the potion coming along". Saji spoke.

" It is almost completed my lady it is but a matter of minutes." Shin spoke. Nodding Saji stepped forward and looked upon the small potion that rested on the table. It glowed a violent green and emitted a ghoulish glow. Daisuke stepped forward and grabbed Saji's hand. Nodding her head Saji let Daisuke lead her back to her chambers. " Saji it is time that we rest tomorrow we shall enter into the world of sleep for the next hundred years." Saji smiled at Daisuke. Darkness overcame the castle and together the group of vampires went to their rest.

Silence reigned over the castle as the vampires slept. Silently up the hill the villagers trode. They carried torches in their hands and knives on their belts. Leading them dried blood still upon his face was the mayor's son. He held about him an air of revenge. They strode forward ready to kill the vampires as they slept and take revenge for the lives that had been lost that night. "Break the door down" yelled the mayor's son. The male villagers grabbed the giant log that they had brought up the hill with them and proceeded to beat the door down with it. Boom Boom the sound rang out through the castle. The splintering of wood met Daisuke's ears in a hurried panic he raced to awake the sleeping vampiress that lay next to him.

"Hurry love, head down to the hidden passageway we must hide now". Saji nodded and flew down the stairs in a hurry with the other women trailing behind her. Together they entered the passage. Silent whimpers of fear arose from the young women. Shin came running out of his room next to to the lab. Cursing he rushed to mix the Elixir with some cups of blood. A growl met saji's ears from above them. It was Naruto the villagers had broken in. The other boys began to appear including Nate, however Daisuke was not with them. " Where is he Nate?" Saji asked in concern. Nate looked up at the ceiling as it shook and a cry of fury was heard.

Nate let out a yell of protest as Saji took off up the stairs. He went to grab her when he was held back by Noah. Saji appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at the fight going on beneath her. Daisuke was flying in the air and was attacking the male villagers below him. Suddenly a net shot up into the air and pulled Daisuke from the air. Saji let out an angry scream and ran down the stairs. Daisuke struggled to get free from the net. Seeing Saji he tried to get out faster. Hearing the female's yell the Mayor's son turned around a smirk upon his bloody lips.

He faced Saji his knife drawn. She ran forward her wings sprouting out of her back. She rose above the group of villagers. Diving down into the crowd she ripped the net from their hands and set Daisuke free. He flew up into the air beside her. Glaring at her in annoyance he helped her knock down the villagers. Together they entered the passageway. Darkness began to cloud the minds of the young vampires. The elixir was taking affect the doors to the passageway sealed themselves shut. They would not open until the time came for the young vampires to awaken.

Chapter 1

A hundred years passed and the old castle lay unoccupied dust settled over every surface of the building. Spiders hung from their cradles on the wall. Quiet footsteps trotted through the hallway. A young women with Pink hair walked through the halls her feet living imprints in the dust. She had been compelled to come to this place many times. The castle seemed to whisper to her. She was a vampire of the age of sixteen her parents were deceased killed by a organization ran by a man with scars across his face. They say he had taken to killing vampires after his family was killed a hundred years ago by a group of vampires. Tonight the blood moon shone in through the glass of the castle lighting it a ghastly red. On nights like this things were bound to happen.

She crept along the shadowed hallways her feet leading her somewhere she could feel it. A large door appeared in front of her. She had never been near this part of the castle before. Many times she had seeked something from this castle yet it had yet to deliver. Pushing on the giant stone doors she attempted to get them to budge. They however seemed to be stuck in place. Sulking she began to walk away when the door slowly creaked open. Awestruck she shuffled forward. Peeking in she was astounded to see what looked like statues covered in cobwebs. Observing them she clapped in amazement at the fact that they looked like the images of the vampires that hung upon the walls of the castle.

She believed them to be the previous occupants of the castle years ago. In the middle of the room stood two statues entwined together in a lovers embrace. She had seem them in many paintings throughout the castle. She believed them to be the owners of the mysterious castle. From what she could tell they were not married for she did not see any wedding photos. Looking closer at the statues she realized how intricate they were. Even the claws on the women looked sharp. Wait normal women didn't have claws. That meant that the people of this castle were vampires. She smiled at her newfound clues. Touching the women's claw she flinched when it cut into her skin. She watched with a sick fascination as the blood ran from the tip of the claw and up the statue's arm into the crack of the mouth.

Gasping she fell down as the statue began to gain color and move. She looked as a quiet voice spoke. " Child do not fear" stuttering she nodded her head. " what is your name dear child of vampyr"? Looking into the eyes of the women she seemed to have lost her voice. " Well child"?

" Sak..ura" she managed to stutter out. Nodding in understanding the women answered " My name is princess Saji what is the year"? Sakura looked at the princess in wonder " 2015" she answered . Saji nodded in understanding they had slept for exactly a hundred years. Saji looked at Daisuke. " My love" she stated as she ran her hand down his frozen face. Sakura looked at the princess in wonder. She hadn't known that this castle belonged to the last bit of vampire royalty that existed. That means the man is Sakura looked between Princess Saji and the man he was Prince Daisuke. Sakura thought Sakura watched as Saji brought her fangs to her wrist and drew blood from it. Placing her lips upon his she drained the blood into his mouth.

Daisuke's body began to lighten and he began to move opening his eyes he stared into Saji's face and smirked at the blood upon her lips and licked his lips tasting her blood. Leaning forward he claimed her lips as his. Sakura watched as the two kissed feeling the pure love between them. Feeling watched Daisuke turned his head to the floor and looked at the girl. Sakura flinched at the pure coldness that drifted from him. " Daisuke my love this is Sakura she freed me from the elixer's sleep" Sakura looked at him as he leaned forward lending his hand as he helped her up. She gasped when he kissed it.

" Thank you madam it is refreshing to be awake again I did not mean to scare you" his voice was like pure silk. Sakura nodded she watched as the two went around and awoke the rest of the vampires in the room. Sakura flinched went a shout broke out through the room then a crash. " You moron get off of me" Daisuke's voice rang out through the room. Bell like laughter rang out from next to her. It was Saji " Nate you're such a dork" Saji spoke laughing. Daisuke stopped and looked at her a look of love upon his face. It was clear that he adored the women before him. Pushing Nate off him he got up and walked over to her holding her in his arms he hugged her. Looking around the room all the couples were hugging each other except for a lone male in the back he looked like Daisuke but his hair was cut short and he wasn't as muscular.

" That is Shin" the sudden voice next to her startled her. Sakura nodded at the princess and walked over to Shin. Saji watched as the young vampire named Sakura walked over to Shin. " Can we trust her love" Daisuke asked in her ear. Saji nodded her head in affirmation " We need someone to show us this world she will be of great importance to us, besides she and Shin have connected" she said looking over at the two vampires who were locked in an embrace. Knowing now that they were connected she wouldn't even think of betraying them. Let alone a vampire could not defy the orders of a royal. Daisuke guided her to the group and they hugged each other.

Sakura led the vampires to the main foyer of the castle. " I am afraid that it is still quite dirty no one has been in her but me for the last hundred years" Sakura spoke Saji nodded in understanding. With a flick of her fingers the dust cleared itself from the room and the candles in the chandeliers lit up the castle. Not a speck of dust or a bug remained. Sakura was in awe. " That is much better so we must make it look like some of family is buying the castle so as to not arouse suspicion." All the vampires nodded in understanding. " Daisuke and I will head to the realtors and Terra and Noah you will take some of the money we have now and trade it with one of the vampire traders for human money buy furniture". Saji spoke pointing at Sakura they had her lead them to the town so that they could accomplish their tasks.

"Your world now dear Sakura is quite strange" Saji spoke her eyes trained upon the crowd of teenagers that was playing some type of game on a strange device that had the beings moving across it. ¨ Madam Saji this is how the world has been for the 80 years technology is advancing rapidly¨ Sakura stated glaring at the teenage vampires that stepped towards them. Saji acted as if she did not notice the looks the young male vampires were giving her. One of the male teenagers stepped forward and grabbed Saji's wrist. He yelped in pain as Daisuke twisted his arm claws digging into his wrist. "Hands off urchin¨ the man nodded falling to the ground his buddies crowding around him.

¨Madam might we get you a change of clothes¨ Saji looked at Sakura with a confused look. "Is there something wrong with the ones I am wearing¨ Sakura nodded pointing to the teenagers around them then to her clothes. ¨ I see what you mean child let us get some new clothing then¨. Guiding them to the mall she lead them into Hot Topic figuring the clothing there would appeal to them the most. Saji looked around at the wonderful objects presented before her. "Women wear this it looks like their skivvies¨. Daisuke asked holding up a corset top and placing it towards Saji nodding in appreciation. Smiling at her he wiggled his eyebrows. ¨ You are such a pervert ¨ Saji stated slapping his arm. ¨ Aye but I am your pervert my dear.¨ Saji giggled as Daisuke leaned down and kissed her lips. At the end of the shopping trip they couple had spent at least a couple hundred dollars on clothing. Saji now wore a black corset with neon green lacing and tight black skinny jeans with a green studded belt. Daisuke now sported a Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt with a Jackskelenton hoodie and a studded belt with black skinny jeans. Both wore checkered Converse.

Many men whistled and catcalled at Saji well women swooned at the sight of Daisuke. Smirking at the males Daisuke placed his arm around her shoulders. The men's faces fell and the women cried out in sadness. Saji giggled and kissed him deeply. Sakura looked at them and fake gagged laughing at the blush upon Saji's face as they pulled apart. Together they continued walking to the realtor's office. When they arrived they were greeted by a cheery man and taken to a small conference room that they usually held meetings in.

¨ I am sorry mam but until the deed to the property is found we can't sell it.¨ Saji smiled and produced from out of her pocket and handed it to the man. The man gasped as he realized that there in his hand sat the deed to the very castle that the women was asking to buy. ¨ How did you come across this madam it has been lost for over a hundred years¨ Saji smiled and stated ¨ My family have are ancestors of the people who lived within the castle¨ The realtor started to cough as he realized just who he was dealing with. ¨ Lady Saji I apologise i should have realized that it was you, you have not aged a day my lady¨ Saji smirked at the man as he handed the deed to the castle back to her. Going to a file cabinet he opened a locked drawer at the bottom the cabinet.

Turning he placed a massive file onto the table. ¨ This is a file of all accidents that have occurred on the property over the last few years as well as any maintenance that has been done to the property to keep it stable¨. Nodding she began to go through the file and looked at each and every accident report smiling at some frowning at others. Grabbing a page from within the pile that she had already read she placed it upon the table and tapped it with her blood red nails. The reflection of them appearing as bloody daggers that left tiny pinpricks on the tabletop. ¨ Explain how this accident occurred and why there was no further police investigation¨ she stated. He looked at the page and flinched as he realized just what article she had pulled from the stack.

Upon the page was an image of a man and a woman very obviously dead. Their throats lay split open as blood welled from the wounds. Not another drop of blood appeared anywhere else in the photo. It was a gruesome image. The woman's dark red hair was matted down by blood and her eyes were wide open in a terrified gaze. She held the man's hand that lay dead beside her he had silver hair that was dotted with spots of blood. The only difference between the woman and the man was that the man's heart was ripped from his body and was seen lain on the grass between the young couple.

The realtor wiped his brow sweat dripping down his face. ¨ The Davidson couple was believed to have been victims of a random mugging and the matter was never taken into further investigation, the vampyr society had different thoughts and tried to pursue the matter further but they were denied by the high counsel¨. She narrowed her eyes at the picture and tapped it. ¨ There had to be a reason that the high counsel would deny a request that dealt with one of the high ranking families of our society it is very suspicious, very suspicious indeed¨ grabbing the article she placed it back into the file and stood up from the table.

¨ Right then we will be returning to the castle, you I trust will be handling the arrangements with your superiors stating that the property has been returned to it's rightful owners¨. Nodding at her he went to put the files back into the cabinet. Saji picked them up and walked to the door. ¨ We will be taking these with us I have questions for the council¨ the realtor went to object but quickly closed his mouth at the glare sent his way by Daisuke. Daisuke closed the door roughly and looked down at Saji.

¨What are you planning Saji I know that look on your face¨ grinning she skipped to the door. ¨Why darling why would I ever be planning anything¨ Daisuke groaned and ran his hands down his face in exasperation. He just knew that she was going to do something stupid. It always began that way something intrigues her and then next thing you know he's trapped in a cave somewhere looking for some supposed extraordinary treasure. ¨Saji, wait up don't do what I think you are doing¨ he chased after her all the way back to the castle. Back at the castle the place was in full swing. Several moving trucks were outside the castle and people were moving in high class furniture. Daisuke looked high and low but couldn't find her anywhere.

Spotting a head of spiky blond locks too late he ended up ramming straight into Nate who was carrying several large leather bound books that were covered in dust. The books flew up into the air dust flying everywhere. ¨Aw man Saji is gonna kill me for taking so long with these books¨ Daisuke looked up from dusting himself off. Grabbing Nate by the shoulders he shook him causing him to drop the books that he had just picked back up. ¨Where is she¨? Nate growled and pointed towards the study. Daisuke leaped forward towards the study only to be slammed back down to the ground. ¨You dropped them you help me take them to her¨. Daisuke sighed but picked up some of the books anyway and began to walk to the study.

Pushing the door open he looked at Saji shocked at the already astounding amount of books that were thrown about the room. Placing the books on the desk in front of her he closed the book that she was currently looking in. ¨Nate what in the hell are you doing¨? Saji looked up at Daisuke and smiled cheekily her crimson eyes sparkling mischievously. Looking down at Saji he narrowed his eyes at what she was reading. ¨The History of Vampyr high counsel cases¨ he stated in confusion. Then looked at her in annoyance. ¨This better not land me in another jail cell in Europe or so help me Sajiera Uchimie I will never allow you to leave this castle ever again.¨ Giggling she stood up and hugged him across the waist.

Raising her lips to his she seduced him into a deep kiss. Placing her arms around his neck she moaned and then shrieked in surprise when he picked her up and placed her legs around his waist. Replacing his lips upon hers he reached for the door knob behind them and attempted to click it shut. Thinking he heard it close he placed Saji upon the couch. Intending to continue the fun he ran his hands up her sides and began kissing down her neck. Then as he began to slip his hands underneath her shirt the door flew open and Nate stepped in gasping in shock he dropped the books onto his feet. ¨My eyes my beautiful virgin eyes¨ growling Daisuke got off the couch and jumped Nate.

Giggling at the scene before her she stood up to collect the books that Nate had dropped. Looking at the titles of the books she place them one by one upon the table. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the book in her hands. The book was smaller than most of the other ones it was leatherbound and had gold leaf lining the edges of the pages. It had the high counsel's symbol burnt into onto the cover. A gold lock held it closed and as hard as she pulled it the lock wouldn't break open. Ripping Daisuke off of Nate she hauled Nate to eye level. ¨Did you find a key anywhere in the library¨ Nate shook his head in a negative gesture than let out a sound of anguish as he was dropped back to the ground.

Saji then walked out of the study book in hand racing towards the study. Nate and Daisuke chasing after her. She was looking frantically around the room throughout drawers across the shelves. Then let out a cry of fury when she found no key. ¨ Where did you get the book from Nate¨ gaping at the mess Saji had made he pointed to a small glass case that had the lock busted off. Appearing in front of the case she attempted to lift it off the shelf. It stood still stuck to the shelf. Groaning in annoyance she stopped trying to pick the case up. Opening it she felt around the rims of the case and smiled when she felt a small button. Pushing it she laughed in joy when it caused a small opening under the case to pop open.

In it was not a key but a single red envelope that was sealed shut with a wax seal. Taking the envelope from the pocket she looked at the seal. Her eyes narrowed in contemplation at the sight of a family symbol she knew all too well. The symbol was a crown that had interloping snakes crossing through the various holes of the crown. Under it was the image of a bloody dagger. She had seen the symbol many times before when she was a small child. It was the seal of the Davidson family they had often sent letters to her parents. Her father being part of the high counsel she often saw many family symbols go through the families mail.

Looking at the front of the envelope she recognized the name that was scrawled across it's surface. In elegant script was the name Kendra that of which was her mother's name. Knowing her mother being long dead she wondered why the envelope had never been opened. Grasping the envelope by the seal she gently began to open it. Inside was a yellowed piece of parchment paper. On it was the same elegant script that had written her mother's name upon the front of the envelope.

Frowning at the content of the letter she looked up at Daisuke. Handing the letter to him she let him read it. Looking at Saji his eyes wide in surprise he lowered the letter and placed it back into the envelope. Recognizing the look in her eyes he shook his head. ¨Saji no we can't get involved we could be killed it will not end well¨. Saji looked at him and smirked racing from the room. Daisuke groaned in defeat he carried the envelope to the room and began to help Saji pack.

 _My dearest Kendra,_

 _It is as I feared the counsel has begun a mass slaughter of the noble and high ranking vampyr families. As I am writing this now Jacob is loading our luggage into the carriage. I had to try and reach you before the council got to you. Our families were top on the list that Jacob had found we are their most wanted targets. They will do anything to get rid of us. I have already sent my dearest daughter Sakura to our old friend Anko. I hope that the children can escape this terrible plan. I must go I will place this in our favorite hiding spot and I wish you be safe my darling sister. I hope to see you soon._

 _In utmost urgency,_

 _Sarah Davidson_

They had boarded the plane just minutes ago bound for Hiroshima. The head of the Vampyr counsel resided there. Saji was bound and determined to get answers to many questions? Especially on the contents of the letter from her mother Karen's best friend Sarah. When she had seen the brutal way in which they were murdered it shocked and hurt her that one of their kind was so savagely killed. " I am telling you Saji this is a bad idea you don't go against the counsel it's dangerous they kill traitors. I don't want what happened to the Davidson's happen to you. I don't want to lose you." Daisuke gripped Saji in a tight hug and placed his lips upon her brow.

" I promise you Daisuke that I will not be killed. Besides I am not a traitor I am simply asking him a few questions. It will all be fine I assure you". She placed her hand upon his arm in a comforting manner. Then placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Leaning back she placed her head upon his shoulder and gradually fell asleep for the long trip.


End file.
